1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for comparing images.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of image matching or image comparison often only compare pixel values of each point of the images. Such methods of determining whether two images match may be ineffective. For example, when a poor quality scanner is used to capture an original image, the captured image may have noise points registering as content that differs from the original image. One example of the original image is shown in FIG. 1(A) and one example of the captured image is shown in FIG. 1(B). The noise point may be like the two white points in FIG. 1(B), for example.